


3: impala bjs

by bluehooodie



Series: 12 Days of Kink-Mas (2018) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, But whatever lol, Drunk Driving, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Intoxication, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, New Years, and sam is kinda, cause dean is pretty drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehooodie/pseuds/bluehooodie
Summary: Dean gives an intoxicated blowjob to Sam in the Impala on New Year's.Day 3 of 12 Days of Kink-Mas





	3: impala bjs

Cars flew past as Sam drove down the dimly lit highway. It was unusually busy, considering their barren Kansas location. But it was New Year’s, after all. 

Dean sat slouched in the passenger seat, staring dazed out the window with his mouth slightly agape. 

They’d gone out to some bar to celebrate another year of not dying and watched the ball drop on TV; Dean had a little too much champagne and some other stronger stuff, but at least they’d kissed at midnight. Granted some seriously douchey and equally drunk asshole had called them fags, and Dean kinda got into a fight with him, but other than that the night had gone pretty well. 

Sam squinted and tried to see past the Impala’s headlights. The road was illuminated by nothing except moonlight and the lights of passing cars and trucks.  

“Jeez, Sam, slow down,” Dean slurred, tapping Sam on the arm.

“I’m only going 85,” Sam countered. He hadn’t had nearly as much to drink as Dean, but he definitely was over the legal limit to be driving. Dean was still tapping him and was leaning over now, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder.  

“And sit down, you’re drunk.” 

Dean grumbled in protest. 

“Sammy, I’m boooored.”

“Sit down and go to sleep or something. We’ll be home soon,” Sam gently pushed him off.

Dean didn’t back down. Smirking when the sly drunken idea came to him, he reached over to Sam’s crotch and groped him through his jeans. 

Sam jerked the wheel as he slapped Dean’s hand away. 

“Dean, quit it, I’m driving-- the hell’s wrong with you?” 

Dean giggled-- actually giggled, with a pretty mischievous expression, which indicated to Sam that his older brother was a bit more inebriated than Sam thought. 

Dean leaned over again and began to pull down Sam’s zipper, which Sam also attempted to stop, but his attention was pulled rather violently back to the road when he realized he was swerving into oncoming traffic. 

Dean ended up succeeding with surprising accuracy, and freed Sam’s already hardening cock from his jeans. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned all the way over, licking a sloppy stripe up 

Sam’s dick. 

“Fuck, Dean-” 

Sam bit his lip at the contact and decided it would be safer to pull over. He parked on the side of the highway and left the engine running. 

Dean proceeded to determinedly suck on Sam, practically drooling all over his now fully-hard cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip before attempting to go all the way. 

Yeah, it was definitely a smart choice to pull over, because Sam would  _ not _ have been able to withstand this. He twisted his fingers in Dean’s hair, gently pushing him down-- except not really  _ gently _ this time. 

Dean moaned around Sam’s dick, eyes fluttering shut as his nose met Sam’s lower abdomen. Sam rolled his hips up into Dean’s mouth at the same time, nearly making Dean gag. Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Sam, pink face going red in the tail-lights of the cars that passed. 

Sam would’ve commented on how Dean looked rather perfect with his lips wrapped around Sam’s cock and the bulge of it down his throat, but he was getting  _ close _ . 

Dean bobbed his head up and down, gaining speed, when Sam reached his limit. Dean must’ve felt it because he buried Sam’s cock in his throat, like he was on a mission to swallow all of Sam’s come. 

When he was finished, Sam pulled himself out of Dean’s mouth with a  _ pop _ . He rested his head against the seat and regained his breath before turning his head to Dean. 

“Happy New Year’s, Sammy,” Dean looked at Sam with half-lidded eyes and licked his lips, dribbling Sam’s come down his chin. 

_ We’re  _ so _ doing it when we get home, _ Sam thought to himself, smiling, and put the Impala in drive. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: guys, don't drive drunk. or have sex/bjs while you drive. it's not safe, 'kay? you could hurt somebody or yourself, so just don't :)
> 
>  
> 
> yay day 3! this one was really easy and fun to write, so i hope its good haha 
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
